Warped into 97 years
by BrittanaSantittany11111
Summary: Victorious & The 100 Crossover. When Sinjin & Robbie builds a time machine not knowing if it works or not, Sikowitz makes Jade & Tori volunteer not knowing Kat messed with the future coordinate system and it sends Tori & Jade 97 years into the future, where the girls will meet The 100, Lexa, & the 12 clans.
1. Chapter 1: Warped into 97 Years

Warped into 97 Years – Victorious & The 100 Crossover. When Sinjin & Robbie builds a time machine not knowing if it works or not, Sikowitz makes Jade & Tori volunteer not knowing Kat messed with the future coordinate system and it sends Tori & Jade 97 years into the future, where the girls will meet The 100 & the 12 clans.

A/N: I do not own Victorious, The 100 or any of it's characters. All belong to Nick & The CW ©

A/N: This is set during Season 2 episode 7. Yes, Wells, Anya, Charlotte, Atom are still alive. This is after they Save Lincoln.

…..

Chapter 1: 97 years ahead

Tori is in her room working on her science project, but the brunette groans. She was supposed to be doing this with Jade, but the goth decided not to come cover. Andre called her earlier to see if they wanted to go camping this weekend and of course Tori said yes.

Tori puts her finishes touches on her part of the project, and Jade has to do the rest of it. Tori rolls out of her bag, and pulls out a duffle bag.

Tori starts packing up some stuff for their camping trip this weekend. Tori packs, extra clothes, bathing & hair stuff, her ipad, & of course extra food. For Tori to be so little she can eat. Tori takes her bag and heads downstairs to see her friends downstairs.

"Hey there Tori." Robbie greets with Rex in his hand.

"Hey, guys. You ready?" Tori said going into the fridge grabbing all of her sandwiches she fixed. She grabs like 20 bags of chips, and some juice.

"Let's go Vega! Sikowitz will kills us we're late again." Jade said grabbing her bag and heads out of the house.

"Why is she coming again?" Tori asked rolling her eyes. Andre chuckles.

"Jade lives for this kind of stuff." Andre said patting her back.

Tori chuckles. "I guess so." The Latina said making sure she has everything.

"Sooo….., are you going to tell Jade how you feel about her?" Andre asked.

"She wouldn't feel the same. We kissed once, and we were drunk Andre. Jade doesn't care, especially after she and Beck broke up." Tori said grabbing her purse.

"You deserve to be happy T. Remember that." Andre told her.

"I know, but I thought Jade & I connected. I guess not." Tori shrugs.

"VEGA!" Jade yells in frustration.

Tori grabs her extras solar and plug charger just in case. "Let's go." Tori said rolling her eyes, as she and Andre leave her house.

….

At School

The gang are in science class and they see this big huge silver machine with buttons everywhere.

"Uh…what the hell is?" Jade asked looking at the machine.

Sinjin speaks. "Me & Robbie's time machine. We've been working on it for weeks."

Jade rolls her eyes. "A time machine? What year are two going back too? Scooby-doo when the mystery begins?" Jade asked chuckling.

"We haven't set the time yet. We don't even know if it works." Robbie said.

Tori frowns at them. "You guys spent all of your time working on this damn thing, and you don't even know if works? You're wasting your time." Tori said shaking her head at them.

"Tried to test a Teddy Bear, but it got caught on fire." Sinjin said.

"Wow." Jade chuckles at their stupidity.

Robbie looks at Tori. "What are you and Jade working on?" Robbie asked.

"How to charge an electronic without a cord. We have to make electricity ourselves." Tori glares at Jade.

Jade sees her glare. "What? I thought it would be easy." Jade said shrugging.

"It would be, if you helped." Tori said crossing her arms.

"Whatever, Vega. Where Sikowitz?" Jade asked sitting down in her seat.

"With Beck. They went to go get his project from his grandfathers." Kat said walking up to the machine.

Nobody is paying attention to the redhead who's messing with the machine. They all think it doesn't work anyway.

"Who's excited for this camping trip?" Rex asked.

"I am. I need to get away from Trina. She's driving me nuts." Tori said texting on her phone.

"I just want to get away period." Jade shrugs picking at her nails. Beck & Sikowitz come in with smiles on their faces.

"Okay, let's get started. Kat sit down." Sikowitz said giving Kat some bibble.

"Yay!" Kat takes her candy and sits down.

"So, should we try this machine again?" Robbie asked.

"Jade, Tori try it out." Sikowitz said with a smile on his face.

"No way! I'm not getting set on fire like that poor Teddy bear." Tori said with a frown.

"I agree with Vega. I'm too pretty to die." Jade said with smirk.

Tori gets offended. "Hey!" Tori turns to glare at Jade.

"Get in or you'll get a F." Sikowitz threatens with a raised brow.

"Fine." Jade groans grabbing her bag. She doesn't trust these fools.

Tori does the same grabbing her duffle bag. "This is bullshit." Tori said getting into the machine and goes to sit by Jade.

"Now what?" Jade asked with irritation in her voice.

Sinjin closes the curtain and turns the spinner to future. "Now, we pull this lever." Sinjin pulls the lever, and the machine causes a blue light to pop up causing wind to blow in the classroom. The wind stops and everyone looks at the machine.

"It worked!" Robbie said giving Sinjin a high-five.

"Wait…., where's Tori & Jade?" Beck asked opening the curtain not seeing neither one of them there.

Sinjin & Robbie's eyes widen. "Oh dear." Robbie said gulping. They just sent Jade & Tori into the future.

…..

With Tori & Jade

Tori and Jade yell as they fall out of the portal.

Tori hits the ground hard. "Dammit." She said holding her side.

Then Jade hits the ground next. "Fuck!" The black-haired girl said holding her arm.

Tori looks around for her stuff. "Where's my bag?" Tori asked.

All of sudden her bag flies out of nowhere hitting Jade straight in the chest.

"Oh shit." Jade coughs throwing Tori's bag off of her.

Tori grabs her duffle bag, and slings it over her shoulder. Tori looks around and sees nothing but trees.

"Where are we?" Tori asked trying to see if anyone knows they're there.

"I don't know Vega." Jade grunts as she stands up. She grabs her purse and puts it over her shoulder.

"Their machine worked, but how?" Tori cracks her neck after that long ass ride from hell.

"Fuck that, how do we get back home? Where are we? It's like we're in the deep depths of Canada." Jade said dusting herself off.

"It does look like we're in Vancouver." Tori said feeling the nice warm breeze against her skin.

All of sudden Jade sees something black moving towards them.

Her eyes widen. "Uh, Vega?" Jade pulls on Tori's shirt.

"What Jade?" Tori said smiling as she feels the wind.

"We need to run." Jade said stepping back a little.

"Why?" Tori turns to sees a panther creeping up on them. "Oh shit." Tori says as she looks at Jade. They both take off running yelling. The Panther follows them.

…..

With Clarke & Anya

Clarke walks out of the dropship with Anya. Clarke looks up at the sky thanking god they didn't die by Lexa hand.

"You almost got yourself killed Sky girl." Anya said shaking her head at the blonde.

"We need this alliance, Anya, and you know it." The blonde told her.

"True, but still. Lexa doesn't play around she's the Commander. You should never lie to her." Anya warns her not to double cross Lexa. Peace is the last thing that would be on Clarke's mind.

"I know, but he's alive. He's…." Clarke gets cut off by some screaming noises.

"What's that?" Anya said taking out her sword.

Clarke takes out her gun. "I don't know." Clarke shrugs. Clarke sees two girls running through the woods. She gets their attention. "Hey! Over here!" Clarke waves her hand.

Tori and Jade runs towards them, but Clarke doesn't see the panther behind them.

Anya's eyes widen. "Shoot it!" Anya nudges the blonde. Tori & Jade runs into the gate, and runs behind Clarke and Anya.

The panther jumps high into the air, and Clarke shoots the panther killing it.

"Oh shit, Vega!" Jade said as her eyes widen with fear as she looks at the dead cat.

Tori peeks through her fingers and sees that the panther is dead.

"Oh, thank god." Tori said standing up as she pulls up Jade.

Clarke & Anya looks at both girls with weird faces as they both try to catch their breath from running.

Jade looks at them. Then she looks back to the people who's behind her.

Jade nudges Tori. "Vega, I think we're in the wrong place." Jade said snapping at Tori to get her attention.

"Jade...what are you….?" Tori looks up to see everybody staring at them with weird faces.

Clarke is the first to speak. "Are you two okay?" Clarke asked.

"Never better. That thing was huge." Tori said dusting herself off.

Clarke nods. "I'm Clarke Griffin." Clarke introduces herself. "This is Anya." Clarke said. "Who are you two? I have never seen you guys before" The blonde questions.

"I'm Tori Vega, and this is Jade West. We're not from around here. As you can see." Tori said gesturing towards their outfits. Clarke nods.

Anya frowns at these new intruders. "Where did you come from?" Anya asked.

"Hollywood, California. We got zapped here, and fell through a portal." Jade said looking at the dead panther.

Anya chuckles. "A portal?" Anya takes out her sword and points it at Jade's neck. "You lie! Are you here to kill us?" Anya asked with a glare.

Tori's eyes widen. "We couldn't even kill that fucking thing!" Tori points to the dead panther. "What makes you think we can kill you? Hello?" Tori said stating the obvious. "No weapons on me." Tori said.

"Anya, put it down!" Lexa yells coming out of dropship. Anya looks over at Lexa, and puts her weapon down.

"Did you say Hollywood, California?" Clarke asked with a small chuckle.

Tori and Jade look at each other. "Yeah. Why are you laughing?" Jade asked.

"California doesn't exist. Not in this world." Clarke told them.

"What?! Where we Vega?!" Jade asked angrily.

"I don't know Jade. Let me take out my phone." Tori takes her phone out, and doesn't have any service. "Of course, no service." Tori said.

"Use your cellular data stupid." Jade pinching her.

"Ow!" Tori rubs her sore spot. "Fine." Tori turns on her cellular data. "Siri, where are we?" Tori says into the phone.

"You're in Alexandria, Virginia." Siri replies to Tori.

Both girls look at each other. "WE'RE WHERE?!" Tori screeches into the phone.

Everyone seems fascinated by Tori's device. Even Clarke didn't know about a talking phone.

"Vega, what year is it?" Jade said taking the phone.

"I don't know. Clarke?" Tori turns to look at the blonde.

"It's 2149." The blonde said with a small smile.

"Those idiots, sent us 97 years into the fucking future?" Jade hisses. "I'm gonna kill them when we get back." Jade said angrily.

Tori takes her phone back. "Clarke's right. Look." Tori shows Jade the year on her phone.

"How do we get back? No way in hell I'm staying here in this world." Jade said.

"Jade, we're stuck here until we find out what's going on. Clarke, is there anywhere we can stay?" Tori asked the blonde.

"You can stay on the ark with us." Clarke said nicely.

"The ark?" Jade snickers. "Like Noah's ark? Where he held all them damn animals on?" Jade laughs.

"No, the ark as in a satellite I basically lived on in space." Clarke told Jade.

Jade stops laughing. "You're fucking with me right?" Jade asked in shock. Did this chick just say space?

"Nope." Clarke shakes her head.

Jade looks at Clarke with wide eyes. "Who is she fucking Zenon?" Jade questions.

"Jade, will you shut up?" Tori said nudging the girl.

"Does weed exist in this world, because I'm pretty sure that's what she's smoking. That's bullshit. Since when is there life on space?" Jade asked.

"Jade, we're 97 years into the future. What do you think?" Tori asked.

"I think I need to lie down before I fucking lose it. Where's this ark place?" Jade asked Clarke.

"I'll show you. I can introduce you to some of my friends." Clarke said with a smile.

"Cool." Tori said with a smile. Tori turns to see Jade poking the dead panther. "Jade will you come on? I'm starving." Tori said walking over to Jade and pulls her away from the panther.

"Wait, Vega." Jade grabs Tori's phone and takes a selfie with the dead cat. "Okay, here you go." Jade hands Tori her phone back.

"Did you seriously just take a selfie on my phone? Where's yours?" Tori asked grabbing her phone.

"I don't know." Jade shrugs as she walks with the group.

"So, Clarke? How long have you been down here?" Tori asked.

"Not long, like a month or two." Clarke said as she continues to walk.

Jade steps over some mud. "Gosh, why is it so muddy?" Jade groans. "I just bought these boots." Jade said groaning as her shoes get dirty.

"You complain a lot little girl." Anya said with annoyance.

Jade rolls her eyes. "Whatever lady. Why are they dressed like that?" Jade asked looking at their outfits.

"They're trikru. Warriors who survived a nuclear apocalypse. 12 more clans are here as well." Clarke explained.

"Shit. We're not going home anytime soon." Jade said walking up next to Tori.

"I think we can help." Clarke said with a smile.

…

At Camp Jaha

"Open the gates!" Abby yelled with her medical bag on her arms. The gate opens and they all walk in. Everyone starts to stare at Jade & Tori as they walk through the camp.

"Damn, do they have a problem?" Jade asked.

Tori smacks her arm. "Shut up, Jade. They've never seen two girls from past before." Tori said.

"Your right." Octavia said. "I'm Octavia by the way. You can call me O." Octavia holds her hand out.

"I'm Tori, this is Jade." Tori shakes her hand.

"Nice to meet you two." Octavia said nicely. "I'm going to go check on Lincoln." Octavia said walking inside.

"I'm Bellamy." Bellamy said with a small smile.

"Hi, umm, so now what?" Tori asked them.

Raven comes limping out of the ark, and she sees two new faces. "Hello? Who are you two?" Raven asked.

"I'm Tori. This is Jade. We're from 97 years in the past." Tori smiles at her.

Raven eyes widen. "What?" Raven asked in shock. "Clarke, what the hell?" Raven asked.

"She's not lying. Show her your phone." Clarke said excitedly. "Her phone talks." Clarke said.

"No way. Let me see." Raven said with a smile.

Tori takes out her phone, and talks into it. "Siri, play Yeah by Usher." Tori said into her phone.

"Okay, here's Yeah by Usher featuring Lil Jon & Ludacris." Siri replied.

The song starts, but Tori pauses it.

"That's cool. I wish we hand one of these." Raven said in amazement.

"You guys don't have phones?" Jade asked with a raised brow.

"Nope, we've read about them, but all we have is radios, that I've built myself." Raven said groaning because of the pain in her leg.

"Are you okay?" Tori asked digging into her bag. "Here. It's Goody powder, fast pain relief." Tori said.

Raven takes the packet, and looks at it weirdly. "Is this medicine?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, it's pills, but in powder form." Tori said.

Raven nods. "Oh. Thank you." Raven said.

"Sure." Tori nods at her.

Jade groans. "Vega, please tell you packed food." Jade said.

"I did." Tori digs into her bag, and pulls out a sandwich. She smells it to make sure it's good, and it is much to her surprise. "Here." She tosses the sandwich to Jade.

Clarke and her friends looks at the food hungrily. They didn't even have sandwiches on the ark. They all lick their lips at what it would taste like.

"Thank god." Jade bites into her food, and moans at the taste of it. "Where's the chips?" Jade asked.

"You're so fucking greedy." Tori tosses a small bag of Nacho Doritos at her, and a Juice box.

"You guys want one? I have like 40 in here." Tori offered.

"Sure. I'm down for free food." Raven said with a laugh.

Tori hands them some food. Octavia comes out to see her friends getting food. "Hey, what about me?" Octavia pouts.

"Here you go, O." Tori winks at her.

"Cool, Thanks Tori." Octavia bites into her food, and she almost died of the goodness coming from it.

"Ugh, this is so good." Clarke said as she takes another bite. Clarke has never tasted nothing like this before.

"Damn Tori, did you make these?" Bellamy asked sipping on his juice box.

"Of course. You guys didn't have sandwiches up in space?" Tori asked.

They all shake their heads no. "We didn't. We had more vegetables than anything." Raven said making a disgusted face.

Jade scoffs. "I couldn't live up there. I would've beg to have me sent down here, at least you can hunt for food and cook it yourselves. I'm good at roasting." Jade said.

Tori snickers. "You mean that time when we went camping and your hot dog caught on fire?" Tori raises a brow.

Jade glares at her. "Okay, I over cooked it." Jade huffs in frustration.

"You mean you burnt it?" Tori said as she continues to pick with Jade.

"Shut up, Vega." Jade rolls her eyes.

They all laugh at the girls.

"You two are funny. What's a selfie?" Clarke asked about the new word Tori said earlier.

"Oh, a selfie is when you take a picture by yourself, or with someone else." Tori explained.

They all nod getting the term of the new word.

Jade stands up. "Wanna take one?" Jade asked.

"Sure. Let's take one." Raven stands up and walks over to get into the picture. Tori digs into her bag and pulls out a selfie stick. They all look at amazement at Tori's gadgets.

Tori holds the stick up in the air. "Smile." She said as she takes the picture of them.

"Let us see." Octavia bounces on her toes. Tori laughs a little. She opens the photo and show them the picture.

"This is so cool. I wish I had one of these." Raven said.

"Yep, so was space cool or what?" Tori asked biting into her own sandwich.

Jade suddenly speaks up. "Yeah, I wanna know too." Jade said.

Clarke speaks up. "Well…space was…" Clarke gets interrupted by Byrne.

"Clarke, the Commander needs to see you." Byrne told her.

"I'm coming." Clarke said to Byrne.

"Woah. Commander? Who the fuck is the Commander?" Jade asked with a frown.

"Her name is Lexa. The one who told Anya to put her weapon down. She rules the 12 clans here in this world. We cannot disobey her, or we'll be killed." Clarke said.

Tori and Jade stare at Clarke with wide eyes.

"Killed?" Tori gulps when Clarke says that.

"No one tells Jade West what to do. I'm my own person." Jade said digging into her bag pulling out some water.

"Jade, we have too. In order for us to survive this until we get back home, I think we should do as she says or we're going to end up like that panther." Tori said.

"You know she's right." Bellamy says. "I wouldn't cross the commander, Jade. That woman is scary." Bellamy said.

"Fine." Jade says. "Okay, so where do we go from here?" Jade asked.

"Well, I have go deal with something. Can you guys show them around?" Clarke asked her friends.

"Sure, C. You go ahead." Raven said shooing her away. Raven wants to spend time with these girls.

"Thanks." Clarke leaves with Byrne to go see Lexa.

"Let's go hang out in my shop." Raven said using her crutches to walk.

"Come on Jade." Tori said pulling the girl inside the ark. Bellamy goes to find Finn, while Octavia goes back to Lincoln.

They all just hope everything runs smoothly with Lexa.

…..

End of this chapter. I hope you guys like this. Lol Jade is a fool. Next Chapter, Andre will try to contact Tori, and Jade. Meanwhile, Tori and Jade will learn more about the rules, and how to survive. Tori & Clarke will have a nice moment next chapter, Wells tries to find a way to save his father, while Jasper tries to contact the ark. Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Communication

Chapter 2: Communication

Tori and Jade follow Raven through the ark and they're amazed on how the 100 have been surviving here. Raven stops for a second.

"You two can share this room. It's a good size." Raven said opening the door.

Jade nods and walks in with Tori. "Thanks Raven." Jade said putting her stuff in a chair.

"Sure, so how is it 97 years back?" Raven asked sitting down to rest her leg. The Goody powder Tori gave seems to be kicking in.

"It's pretty cool but being in the future is awesome." Tori said putting the rest of her food away.

Raven nods. "Look, it's rough here. The things you guys do in the past is different from how we do things here. We have rules and I don't want you two getting into trouble." Raven said.

"Thanks Rae. So, Lexa is the commander, I heard Clarke say something about 12 clans. What's that?" Jade asked.

"Well…Clarke can explain it better than me. She knows about all this stuff, I'm more of a technical kind of girl." Raven said proudly.

"Cool, so you like building stuff, right?" Tori asked with a smile.

"Yep." Raven said nodding at her.

Jade smiles. "You think, you can help us with our science project? We have to charge an electronic with using a chord." Jade said.

"That's easy. It's all about Solar energy. I can get things to charged without chords." Raven said with a shrug.

"I'll give you an extra sandwich if you help us." Tori said with desperation in her voice.

"Deal. Have you guys tried getting in touch with your friends?" Raven asked.

"No. I can't use up all of my cellular data. It costs a lot without wi-fi." Tori said turning her data off.

Raven nods. "Look, if you give me some time, I can try to get my friend of mine to help me out. I will need your phone though, so we can get you guys to talk to your friends." Raven told Tori.

"Okay, please just do what you can. Thanks Raven, I owe you." Tori said handing her phone to Raven.

"Sure. Give me a few hours." Raven stands up and heads to her shop.

"Come on Vega. Let's go talk to Octavia." Jade said pulling Tori out of their room.

….

Outside

Tori and Jade sees Octavia with her brother Bellamy, they walk over to them.

"Hey you two." Tori greets them both with a hug.

"Hey, you guys settle in okay?" Bellamy asked with a smile.

"Yeah, Raven's amazing. I didn't know she could build stuff." Jade said with a proud smile.

"Yeah, she is. It's gets her mind off the whole leg thing. She's a tough girl." Octavia said.

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking. I hate the pain she's in." Tori said with a sad voice.

"This guy named John Murphy shot her in the spine. He's a bad guy, I still want to beat his ass after what he did to her. Raven didn't deserve this." Bellamy said.

"Is he here in the camp?" Jade asked looking around for him.

"Yeah, he's around here somewhere." Octavia said. "Just be careful around him."

Tori and Jade nod. "Is Clarke back yet?" Tori asked. Tori wants to know about this whole 12 Clans thing.

"She should be on her way back." Bellamy said.

"Open the gates!" A guard yells. The gate opens and it's Clarke walking back in by herself. Tori sees the look on Clarke's face, and she can tell she's not happy.

"Clarke, what's wrong?" Tori asked the blonde. Clarke looks up at her friends and sighs.

"Lexa, wants Finn." Clarke told them. Tori and Jade are confused.

"What do you mean she wants Finn?" Octavia asked with her arms crossed.

Clarke gulps. "She wants him dead, for what he did at the village." Clarke said.

Tori and Jade look at each other then back at Clarke. Jade speaks. "Uh…what did he do exactly?" Jade questions.

"He killed 18 innocent people. He was looking for me, because he though I was dead, but I wasn't." Clarke said with a hint of guilt.

"18? Fuck, if it was 97 years back, Finn would've been in jail for life, they wouldn't kill him, but he'll be locked up for the rest of his life without bail." Tori explained.

"Really? Is it still like that now?" Clarke asked them.

"Yeah, but it all depends on the judge and jury. Sometimes people might get off easy without no witnesses. If someone witnessed Finn doing this then, he's guilty, if not then he's free." Jade said.

They all nod understanding Tori & Jade. "Guys, what do I do? I don't want Finn dead and I know Raven doesn't either." Clarke sighs sadly.

"Look, I don't know who this Finn guy is but what are the rules with Lexa?" Tori asked Clarke.

"Um…blood must have blood. In order for us to work together to get our friends out of this mount weather place we have to make a truce with the grounders, in order for us to have peace we have to give them Finn. 18 deaths for 1." Clarke said.

"Woah. This girl is serious." Jade said with wide eyes. Usually Jade isn't scared of anything, but the way Clarke speaks about these people has Jade shaking in fear.

"She is. I don't know what to do. I can't even think straight." Clarke groans running her hand through her hair.

"What if we hide him or something?" Bellamy suggests.

Octavia frowns. "Hide him where big brother? Finn is not safe, not even in here. Lincoln told me that Lexa's not the one to mess with. I hope we can convince Lexa to do something about this."

"What about banishment?" Tori asked. "I mean it's better than having his blood spilled."

"That might be a good idea. I prefer that, then death." Clarke said. "What do you guys think?" Clarke turns to Octavia and Bellamy.

"To be honest. Talk to Raven and your mother Clarke. I think it's the only way to keep Finn from getting killed, but where is he going to go?" Octavia asked.

"I agree." Bellamy said.

Clarke nods. "Okay, look. Jade can you help Octavia and Bellamy keep Finn out of sight. While, Tori and I go talk to Raven."

"Sure. Show who this Finn guy is." Jade said patting Bellamy's shoulder.

"Sure. This way. Come on O." Bellamy said walking to go find Finn.

"Let's go find Raven." Clarke said taking Tori's hand and pulling her inside.

…..

In Raven's shop.

"WHAT?!" Raven yells with wide eyes. Raven can't believe what Clarke and Tori just told her.

"Rae, what are we supposed to do? I can't let Lexa kill him." Clarke said taking Raven's hands into her own.

Raven looks down at her and Clarke's joint hands. "Clarke…I can't let him go...he's my only family." Raven said with tears in her eyes.

Tori feels bad for Raven, she can feel for the young Latina right now.

"What do you want to do Raven?" Tori asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

Raven swallows the lump in her throat. "I don't know, Tori. He's my family, it feels like I'm losing my whole life." Raven said sitting back down into her chair.

"Do you need some time alone, Rae? You know, to think things over?" Tori asked the mechanic.

"Yeah, just a little time. Thanks, you guys. Just let me think." Raven said putting her face into her hands.

"Okay, you know where to find me Rae." Clarke said as she rubs Raven's back. Clarks walks out.

"I'm here to Raven." Tori kisses her head, and leaves Raven's shop.

"Fuck!" Raven yells in anger knocking over a stack of papers that's on her desk.

….

With Clarke

"Shit." Clarke said sadly as she thinks about Raven.

A knock disturbs Clarke.

"Come in." Clarke said not caring who enters her room at this moment.

"Clarke? You okay?" Tori asked shutting the door.

"No, I'm not." Clarke said shaking her head.

"I'm sorry. What can I do?" Tori asked sitting down beside Clarke.

"Put Finn into a time machine to the point where he didn't kill all those people. I can't send him out there, but I have too." Clarke looks up at Tori with sad blue eyes.

"He did something else to you didn't he?" Tori asked.

"How did you know?" Clarke asked in shock. Does Tori have mind reading powers?

"I know a guy did it to me once. I know about boys too Clarke. I know how they do. So, what did he do?" Tori asked.

"We slept together, I lost my fucking virginity to this idiot. I could've saved it, but I didn't. When Raven came down, I found out they were together, romantically. I fell for him." Clarke said as tears fill up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Clarke. He no right to do that to you, or Raven. As for your virginity Clarke, just take one day at a time. I was in the same situation you were in. Trust me, it'll come back and bite him." Tori said kissing Clarke's head.

"Thanks Tori." Clarke kisses her cheek, and blushes as she does so.

"Damn, I like kisses." Tori smiles at Clarke.

Clarke giggles and rolls her eyes. "So, have you tried to communicate your friends?" Clarke asked looking at Tori.

Tori sighs. "It's going to be weird seeing their faces Clarke. I don't know what to do. Wanna try with me?" Tori asked pulling out her phone.

"Sure." Clarke said with a nod. Tori calls Andre, but the service goes out.

"Shit. We have to go outside." Tori said getting up.

"Good idea. This place is like made of metal." Clarke giggles walking out her room with Tori. Tori & Clarke heads outside.

Tori holds her phone up in the air. "Yes. Come on." Tori facetimes Andres.

"Tori?!" Andre asked with wide.

"Andre?! On my god! Jade! Come over here!" Tori waves Jade over. Jade runs over to Tori with Bellamy and Octavia.

"Andre? Holy shit! Dude, where's stuck in the future." Jade said to him.

"We know. Apparently, Cat messed with coordinate system." Andre said looking back at the redheaded girl.

"Sorry! Don't kill me." Cat whines as she sees Jade glaring at her through the phone.

"Cat, what have I told you about touching things?" Jade asked the redhead.

"Not touch them. But Jade…." Cat gets off.

"But nothing Cat. How do we get back?" Jade asked.

Andre sighs. "Well, Robbie & Sinjin are working on the time machine now." Andre said.

"Andre, meet Clarke, Bellamy & Octavia." Tori turns her phone to a better angle, so Andre can see them.

"Hey, Andre." They all wave at him.

"Hey, thanks for taking care of our girls." Andre said with a smile.

"Sure. Tori makes the best sandwiches." Octavia said as she craves for another one.

"She can cook, Octavia. So, how are you two?" Andre asked with a sad face.

"We're surviving." Tori said winking at him.

"Hey Tori!" Raven said walking over to the group. "I…who's this?" Raven asked looking Andre through Tori's phone.

"Oh, this is Andre. He's our best friend. Andre, this is Raven. She's a mechanic." Tori said.

"You're hot." Andre said winking at Raven. Raven bushes.

"Andre! Don't you have a girlfriend?" Jade asked him.

"That don't mean a brother can't look Jade. Anyway, Robbie said they should be done with the time machine in two weeks. Can you girls stay low until then?" Andre asked taking some bibble away from Cat. "No bibble Cat." Andre said sternly.

"Yeah, we got back-up. Andre let us know when they get done." Jade said.

"I got ya'll. Hey, I got to go to my next class, be safe girls. I love ya'll." Andre said.

"Love you too, Andre." Both Jade & Tori said as Tori disconnects the call.

Tori looks over at Jade. "You okay, Jade?" Tori sked.

"Tori, I hope we can survive two weeks here. I'm killing those idiots when we get back." Jade snarls.

"Oh, I'm right behind you." Tori chuckles.

Raven speaks up. "I might go with that plan guys. As much as I don't want Finn to die. We have to let him go." Raven said sadly.

"You're thinking banishment?" Bellamy asked with wide eyes.

"What other choice do we have Bellamy? Death by a thousand guts. Finn won't survive that." Raven said.

"I know, but still. He's one of us." Bellamy sighs rubbing Raven's back.

Jade shakes her head. "Is there a place where Finn can hide?" Jade asked Raven.

"The bunker. He can hide in there." Clarke said.

"Yeah, but what about food, and water?" Octavia asked Clarke.

"Leave that up to me. I can cook some food that can last him. He eats dried meat it shouldn't go old." Tori said with smile.

"You do that?" Raven looks up at Tori with wet eyes.

"Of course, Rae. You don't deserve this. Now, how do we hunt. Might as well and try too while we're here." Tori shrugs.

"Yeah, good idea." Clarke says running her hand through her hair.

….

With Jasper

Jasper bangs on the radio again. This is the third time he's tried to contact his friends. "Shit, why won't this thing work!" Jasper said in frustration.

"Jasper, you'll get it to work." Maya said.

"This is more of Raven and Monty's thing. I need my friends, Maya. I didn't know I needed them until now. It's hard not having leadership here." Jasper said looking at Maya.

Maya looks at him with a sad face.

"I'm sorry/ Are you okay?" She asked Jasper. Jasper shakes his head no.

"I need this radio to work, so I can contact my friends. They need to know what this place is doing for us." Jasper said playing with the radio again.

"I'm sorry. I hate that their doing this to you guys." Maya said.

"Thank, but we have to get out of here. If we don't then we're all dead." Jasper turns the radio to a station. "Anybody there? This is Jasper Jordan of the 100." Jasper said into the radio.

Jasper hears nothing, but static. Jasper doesn't give up, because he needs his friends more than anything. Jasper was a fool not to listen to Clarke, when she told him this place was sketchy, but all he wanted was the cake.

"You miss her don't you?" Maya asked Jasper. Jasper turns to look at Maya with a sad face.

"Yes, I do. Clarke told me to come with her, but I didn't. We all would've been out of here. All I wanted to do is eat cake. I can't believe I didn't listen to her." Jasper puts his forehead on the wall.

"It's okay. She knows you mean well." Maya said rubbing his back.

"Thanks Maya. I'm going to try one more time." Jasper plays with a radio again until he reaches another station. "This is Jasper Jordan, the rest of us are alive. Can anybody hear me?" Jasper asked.

"Jasper? Is that you?" A familiar voice asked him.

Jasper smiles. "Raven! Holy shit!" Jasper jumps up and down like a little kid.

….

End of this chapter. Jasper got in touch with Raven. Now, all they need to do is get out. Clarke, and her friends come up with a plan to get their friends back with Tori & Jades help. Tori & Finn will have a talk next chapter. Lexa & Clarke will have a moment as well. Till next time.


End file.
